Open With Care
by dave-d
Summary: The night is traditionally a romantic one in Konoha. Naruto bought a special gift for Hinata. He wanted to make certain everything went right. How could he possibly mess up?
1. Default Chapter

The bell rang again as the door closed behind him.

Naruto stood a moment in the busy street, not noticing the angry look that people gave him as they tried to get past. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the box that he carried.

He had done it. It had taken a lot of thinking, but he had done it. Of course, the woman behind the counter had walked him through things, but he had made the final decision.

_That's what counted!_

"It's beautiful." He spoke aloud, gratified to be speaking the truth.

The small jeweled pin inside the box was indeed lovely. But that wasn't what the star-struck shinobi was talking about. The shop owner's daughter had told him that the presentation of a gift was in some ways more important than the gift itself. She had given him a wonderful box, and had worked hard to curl and shape the ribbon she tied around it. Taking the box out of the bag, he grinned like a loon as he looked it over yet again.

The gift was for Hinata. They had been dating for a few months, following the destruction of Akatsuki and his new leaf on life. It hadn't been something that he ever would have expected, but Fate had brought the two of them together, and the timid girl turned out to be**_ very_** possessive when it came to him.

"I hope she likes it." He felt a slight tightening in his throat. As confident as he was, he couldn't shake off every vestige of doubt.

Naruto's frog purse was empty. The jewelry had been expensive, but he wanted to do things right. It was his Ninja Way. Besides, he had discovered how good it made him feel to see Hinata's shy smile.

_That fact still amazed him to no end._

They were supposed to meet for dinner that night. In Konoha, that particular evening was traditionally the most romantic night of the year. Some of the civilians almost seemed to think that it was odd for the ninjas to put so much stock in the old ceremony of gift-giving, since they were always so fierce, and seemed so obsessed with the village's defense. But, to Naruto, that was why the night had significance to him.

Who could say when he or Hinata might die on some mission? While he and Hinata had both grown very strong, Fate can easily take away any gift it gives. That truth made it easy for him to appreciate the small things in life.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto looked up, seeing Kakashi sitting on a large verdigris awning. His mentor had the newest Icha Icha book in his hand.

"Kakashi sensei! What's up? Do we have a mission or something? I hope not. At least not _tonight!_ " Naruto felt his pulse go up. His heart was racing. It would be just his luck to buy Hinata a gift, then have to wait to give it to her on some other ordinary night.

"No. Not a mission. At least, not _that_ kind of mission."" Kakashi made a dismissive motion with his free hand. "I just wanted to make certain that you hadn't forgotten about tonight's significance." He rubbed his head. "Let's just say that Kurenai has been bugging me all day to check up on you. You can't imagine how persistent that woman can be."

"Huh?" Naruto scowled, and then stuck out his lower lip. He did _not_ like bossy women. Just why was Kurenai sticking her nose into _his_ business? "What's it to her?"

"Think about it," Kakashi said, his exposed eye showing amusement. "You haven't just gotten stronger, you've gotten smarter, too. Haven't you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. He nodded his head. It had to be something to do with girl stuff. "Hinata," he said.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "There's hope for you yet." He lowered his book. "Apparently, Hinata is very excited about tonight. I hope you have picked out an appropriate gift." He sighed. "If you _haven't, _I will probably get an earful from Kurenai. "

"I did great, Kakashi sensei! It's _perfect!_ No one could have done any better!" Naruto's natural enthusiasm flared up to new heights. It had Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Good. And be sure you present it to her in a very respectful and romantic manner. Girls like to talk amongst themselves. Whatever you give her… and the manner in which you give it to her… will be common knowledge by tomorrow evening." After saying that, the Copy Ninja went back to reading.

Naruto ran off, wanting to place the present safely in his dormitory room. The prospect of his actions being fodder for communal gossip didn't faze him one bit. A few years ago, he would have been mortified; but, after everything he had been through in the past year, he had stopped sweating the small things.

The urge to eat overwhelmed the need to secure his gift. However, that didn't mean that he was going to be cavalier with Hinata's gift, or lose track of his duty. He kept the box on the table in front of him, as he polished off bowl after bowl of Ramen.

"Is that for Hinata?"

It was Sakura. She had seen Naruto through the shop window and wanted to say hello. Knowing what day it was, she doubted that he would want to do any training. But, it didn't hurt to be sure.

"Yeh!" Naruto spoke with his mouth half full, but tried again after he swallowed. "It is." He eyed Sakura carefully. She might be feeling kind of sad now, since she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Well, I hope it isn't something stupid!" Sakura scowled. "I know how you are, Naruto!" She smiled, but her eyes looked a little watery.

Naruto shrugged. He was feeling a little uncomfortable. For years, all he could think about was Sakura. It had been _Sakura-chan_ this and _Sakura-chan_ that. But, back then, she had never shown the slightest bit of interest in him. Now that they had been part of a team again, and had been through some harrowing situations together, the girl had shown subtle signs of being interested in him.

"It's nothing stupid, Sakura-chan!" He felt a little angry defending himself, but forced himself to breath deep and to remain calm. "I did a really good job!"

"You?" The pink-haired girl looked skeptical. "It better _not_ be something cliché like chocolate, or something sappy like a gift card to this shop!" She shook her fist at him. "And it better not be something that embarrasses her!" Her eyes narrowed. "I don't want to have to show you that punch again."

Naruto grimaced, thinking of how strong Sakura had become. She was well on the way to becoming the next Tsunade. These days, it proved very wise not to annoy her.

"It's a jeweled pin, shaped like a butterfly. Hinata loves butterflies." Naruto stuck his chin out. "The woman at the jewelry store said that it was exquisite." He brushed off his sleeve, as if to say 'take that!'

"Oh!" Sakura's eyes went wide. Her grin was a little forced, but she did truly seem happy that Naruto had made a good decision. He really _was_ becoming someone amazing. "Well, I'm certain that I'll get a chance to see it. We girls are meeting tomorrow, and I bet that Hinata will wear it." She shook her finger at Naruto. "Just be sure you don't do anything tacky when you give it to her. Girl's don't **_ever_** forget that kind of thing!"

After the two of them had parted, and Naruto had paid for his meal, he headed on his way. Given what Kakashi and Sakura had said, he started to worry just a little. The gift was great. He was sure of that. But, how should he give it to Hinata? What did Uzumaki Naruto know about mushy stuff? This was going to take some thought.

"Ah! There you are! I figured I could find you leaving one of the noodle parlors!"

It was Jiraiya. The Frog Hermit was dressed in his usual flamboyant outfit. He was carrying a large bag at his side, and was waving for Naruto to stop.

"Eh! Ero-Sennin!" Naruto was happy to see the Legendary Sannin. He actually missed the older shinobi, now that he trained so infrequently with him. Jiraiya had taken to wandering, gathering his research. "What's up? Did we really get all of those bastards?"

"_Shhhhh!_ Don't call me that! Especially not so loudly! _Idiot!"_ Jiraiya frowned when he saw all the looks that people were giving him. He sighed when he saw a number of young ladies cross to the other side of the street. "Yes, it looks like they are all dead, even Itachi. By all accounts, he gave up at the end, allowing his brother to kill him. I'll never figure that guy out."

Naruto felt relieved. Even after Akatsuki had been destroyed as an organization, he worried that some of its members might hold grudges, or formulate new plans.

"I have a mission for you," Jiraiya said, smirking. "_A-class._ If you're brave enough to handle it." He held up his bag,

"Huh?" Naruto screwed up his face. "What kind of mission. You better not want me to go to any other village! Not _tonight!"_

"No. It's nothing like _that_, Naruto. As it turns out, I have to leave Konoha tonight. But, there is something that I need to have delivered." The older ninja chuckled. "It's become a kind of tradition, every five years or so."

"Why don't you deliver it _before_ you leave?" Naruto sounded very suspicious. "What's going on, Ero-Sennin?"

"Well… let's just say that it is _not_ in my better interest to be there when Tsunade opens the package." Jiraiya smiled, seeing the look on his former pupil's face. "Her face will be a sight to see, though…." He sighed. "It's merely my way of joking…" Jiraiya sounded somewhat wistful, making Naruto squirm a bit.

_The older man's unrequited feelings towards the Hokage were no secret._

"Hah! _You _would get a chance to run out of town. But _I_ would probably get in some kind of trouble. No thanks!" Naruto put his arms across his chest and shook his head.

Jiraiya scowled. But, he was soon smiling again. "What if I buy you a week's worth of noodles, putting it on account for you?" He made a sweeping gesture, showing his magnanimous nature.

Naruto simply shook his head. The Sannin tugged at his huge unruly mane. The boy was probably holding out for something better. "Tell you what. Just hang around after Tsunade opens the gift. Tell her to make certain that it's to her liking. If you feel brave enough, ask her if she might like to share it with you." Jiraiya grinned. He held up a large red heart-shaped box that he had removed from the bag. "That alone ought to make it worth your while…."

Naruto shook his head. Given the box, the gift was probably chocolate. He was**_ not_** going to risk getting his ass kicked for chocolate.

The Frog Hermit frowned, setting his jaw. He would have to use the ultimate enticement. "I will teach you a really powerful jutsu when I get back in town. I think you may _finally_ be ready for it." He threw out his chest and struck a heroic pose. "Few could actually hope to master it." That ought to set the hook. "All I ask is that you bring the gift to her tonight, after she gets off shift at the Medical Center." He told Naruto the time that Tsuande would be done that night.

Naruto tried to keep from grinning like an idiot. A new jutsu! A powerful new technique. Yes! There would be plenty of time for him to see Hinata and give her his gift. After that, he could make his delivery to the Fifth. "OK!" He practically shouted his answer. Damn! He flinched, hating to sound so immature and predictable.

Waving, Jiraiya left the village, after passing along the bag to Naruto. To make things easier to lug around, the young shinobi tossed Hinata's gift in as well. Whistling happily, he headed back to his place, to shower, put on some nice clothes, and then think up an appropriate gift-giving strategy.

As it turned out, he ran across Lee and Neji, and began talking with them about the gifts that they had gotten their dates. Neither had done as well as he had! They were joined by Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji, all of whom all had similar things to discuss. He made it a point not to say anything about his choice of gifts to Kiba and Shino, as they might let something slip to Hinata.

When Gai's booming voice could be heard around the corner, Lee and Neji took off, not wanting another lecture on _Burning Hearts_ or the _Shining Beacon of Love_. Looking at his own watch, Naruto cursed, only then realizing just how long they had all been shooting the breeze.

Bouncing off of building and jumping from telephone poles to trees to building tops, the young ninja flashed in a speedy blur, finally ending up at his dormitory. When his preparations were done, he left, moving in a slower and more stately manner, headed for the Hyuuga estate.

Swinging the bag as he walked, Naruto came up with his idea. It was perfect. Yes! It was just like something out of those plays that Hinata dragged him to see. She really ought to get a kick out of it. He would need to get there early, since she had originally planned to meet him on the street outside the main house.

It shouldn't be a problem. He wouldn't get too sweaty by running the distance. The _real_ trick would be getting past the Hyuuga guards. It would also be a challenge to sneak by the dogs that patrolled the grounds after dark.

Kakashi would have been proud of him. The _genjutsu_ and _ninjutsu_ skills he chose were well selected and perfectly executed. That was no small accomplishment, given the quality of the Hyuuga guards, and the real need the clan had to keep its Main Family members safe and its secrets secure.

Making certain that no one would overhear him, Naruto threw a handful of pebbles at Hinata's window, hoping she was still in her room. The light was on. She might be getting ready. If she came out to check on things, she would probably make use of her balcony.

_That is, if she didn't call for her family retainers, or use a whistle to summon the dogs._

Naruto kept the fingers on one hand crossed. When there was no response, he was actually glad. He had thought of something. Quickly scaling the wall, he left the bag in the middle of the tiles just outside of her door. Back on the ground, he tossed more rocks, and then crossed the fingers on both hands.

There was movement! He saw Hinata walk past a window. The door to her balcony opened, and she peered outside.

"A present…."

She had obviously seen the bag. For a moment, Naruto felt a bit frantic. He had left _both _boxes in the bag! Shit! But, the box for Hinata had a tag on it with her name. It was done in rather nice calligraphy.

"_Psssst._ Hinata…." Naruto tried to keep his voice low. "Hinata…… it's me…."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata kept her voice down too. "What are you doing?"

"I… well…… you know…." Naruto cursed under his breath. He was babbling like an idiot. "I wanted to try something romantic… something special…."

"Oh!" Hinata sounded pleasantly surprised. "Is this present for _me_, Naruto-kun?" The sound of someone manipulating the bag could clearly be heard.

"Yes," Naruto replied with a big grin. "I spent a long time looking for it. I wanted the nicest one. It had to be something just right for you!" He couldn't help but brag. "The woman in the shop said that it was exquisite. She wished that she could have kept it for herself. When she tried it on, I _knew_ that it was perfect!"

"Can I open it now?" Hinata was almost breathless.

"Sure! I would hope so. I really want to see you put it on!" Naruto tried not to sound overly eager. "I've been thinking about it all day."

"Ummm… OK, Naruto-kun. I wonder what it is…." That was followed by a gasp. The gasp was followed by complete silence.

Naruto wondered if she had been overcome with emotion. Maybe she was even crying. He wished that he could have seen the look on her face. The silence stretched on. And on. And on.

"Hinata?" Naruto called up, feeling a bit concerned. "Hinata, don't you like it?" He felt like a craven, but couldn't help himself. He had to make her understand how hard he had tried, if she didn't like the pin. "I thought I did a good job. It took most of my money. I was pretty sure you'd like that kind of thing."

"Y-Y-You did?" Hinata's voice caught in her throat. "B-B-But…… I…… you…… we never…"

Naruto felt his heart falling. Didn't she like it? Had it been too much? Was Hinata saying that they really weren't as close as he thought they were? "I thought you cared about me, Hinata." He sounded dejected. "I'm sorry if I was wrong. I don't want to bother you tonight, if…." He wondered if Hinata wanted to see him any more. Maybe she had done a lot of thinking, considering what night it was. Even though Akatsuki was gone, he still had Kyuubi sealed behind his navel.

"I **_do_** care, Naruto-kun!" Hinata rushed that assurance out automatically. "More than you can guess. It's just that this…… it's so…."

"I just wanted to get you something that showed how I feel about you, Hinata." Naruto was feeling a bit defensive now, even though he also felt relieved, hearing that Hinata cared. "But, if you don't like the gift…… or don't want to wear it for me…… I will accept that." He scratched his head. "Maybe it will mean more to you later if we're together longer."

"Y-Y-Yes…." Hinata's voice practically came out in a squeak. "It… ummm… might…."

Naruto sighed. He just had to be patient. There was so much that he didn't understand about women or relationships. "Could you maybe…… you know…… just try it on tonight, to see if you might like it some day." Naruto kicked a stone around with his foot, feeling a little silly to be begging like that. "If you don't think you will ever really want it, I can return it and get something else." He nodded his head. "Maybe we could pick something out together" He thought a moment. "Or, you could return it, and make the decision yourself."

Hinata started coughing. It was a while before she could speak. "Th-Th-That's OK, Naruto. I… I… I don't need to do that!" She coughed some more. "I will try it on. But…" Her voice went up an octave. "You stay down there."

Naruto smiled. Maybe his efforts weren't wasted after all. Once she had the pin on, he was certain that she would like it. After a while, he called up to Hinata again. "Hinata…… _psssttt_, Hinata….." When she didn't reply, he tossed larger rocks, careful not to make too much noise.

There was still no answer. He began to get worried. Either she was really upset…… or she had hurt herself. No, that was silly, _wasn't_ it? What could she do to injure herself in her own room? Still, Naruto's paranoia got the best of him. In the blink of an eye, he was on the balcony. Soon thereafter, he pushed aside a curtain and walked into Hinata's room, feeling a bit uneasy doing so.

"Hinata? Are you OK? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" As he stepped around one corner, he heard Hinata say "Eek" and got the shock of his young life. She was standing in front of an ornate mirror. The heart-shaped box was at her feet, opened.

Blood threatened to gush out of his nostrils. He had to place his hand firmly over his nose. Staggering, he stepped backwards, falling heavily into an unseen chair. The loud noise the chair made against the wall echoed in his ears.

Too shocked to move, Hinata stood facing away from Naruto. But, what she didn't turn to show him, was reflected all too well in the massive mirror. He had to close his eyes. His lower anatomy was soon in a rather uppity mood. Hinata was wearing a rather small piece of fabric, stretched to fit over her otherwise naked body. The box had contained risqué lingerie.

"Hinata! What was that noise?" There was a banging on her door. "Hinata? Are you alright?" It was Hyuuga Hiashi. "If you don't answer, I'm coming in…."

Naruto felt his heart jump up in his throat. If Hinata's father came in and saw her like _that_… and found him anywhere near her… he would never live to be Hokage.

Hinata had already blushed across her entire body. Impossibly, she turned an even darker shade of red. "N-No…… I'm OK, Father…… I'm just fine…… I tripped over a chair again…." Her voice cracked a number of times.

There was a moment of silence that seemed deafening to the two teenagers. Finally Hiashi said "OK. Be more careful." The sound of retreating foot steps brought Naruto back from the edge of passing out. When he opened his eyes back up, Hinata was wrapped in a large fuzzy robe, hiding partially behind her dresser. She actually looked to be trembling.

"Wr-Wr-Wr….." Naruto couldn't get the words out at first. He was glad that Hinata had covered herself, but was also disappointed that she had done so. "Wr-Wr-Wrong box…." He pointed a finger at the bag on the floor. "Th-Th-That one was for Tsunade. Yours is still in the bag."

Hinata's eyes went wide. She brought her hand to her mouth. "Y-Y-You were…… you were going…… you were going to give _that_ to the Hokage." Hinata's face fell.

"**_NO!_**" Naruto cringed, hoping that no one heard his exclamation. "No. I was just going to deliver it for that stupid perverted hermit!" He pictured what Hinata may have: Tsunade wearing that skimpy piece of nothing. His nose threatened to spurt blood again. Damn Jiraiya!

_That had better be one great jutsu!_

"Your box is in the bag, Hinata," Naruto repeated, turning away from Hinata, unable to keep his eyes from wandering. What had Kakashi and Sakura said? Oh crap! What a way to mess up,. Hinata would never forget any of this.

Hinata sent Naruto back onto the balcony, closed the door, and drew a second curtain over the first. In no uncertain terms, he was told to sit out there, facing away from the house. She would bring out her present when she was fully dressed again. Sitting on the railing, looking at the scattered lights in the distance, Naruto's mind kept replaying the image of Hinata in the nightie. He likely wouldn't forget any of this either.

But, it was probably best that no one ever got wind of what took place. There had been only nine members of Akatsuki. He had no idea how many Hyuugas there were. When the door opened back up again, and Hinata stepped outside, Naruto swung his leg around and stood up. He bowed to her, blushing, having no idea what he should say.

"Hinata….. I… " He shook his head, then started again. "Hinata…."

"It's…" Hinata cut him off, looking down at her feet. "It's OK, Naruto-kun. I should have looked more closely…."

The two of them were quiet a long while after that, neither able to look at the other. Eventually, Naruto began sneaking peeks at her, unable to control himself. That had Hinata blushing again. But, her curiosity finally got the better of her.

"The wrapping and box are beautiful, Naruto-kun." She smiled. It was easy to focus on the gift, as lovely as it was. "May I open it now?"

"Well…." Naruto's mischievous streak didn't know when to leave well enough alone. "You already opened one present. Maybe I should give that one to Tsunade…."

Hinata surprised him by grinning briefly.

"Go ahead, Hinata…." Naruto said, being serious. "I hope you like it. I really wanted…… you know….. your present to be perfect…." He heard earlier words echo in his mind, and could only imagine what they might have made Hinata think when she opened Tsunade's box.

Hinata had similar thoughts. She twiddled her fingers for a moment, and then opened the gift. Her eyes went very wide, and her hands trembled for a good reason this time. The look she turned on Naruto had him speechless.

"It's _beautiful_, Naruto-kun." Tears came to her eyes, but a large smile lit up her face. "I love it…."

"Well….. yes…." Naruto didn't quite know how to deal with the situation. He was very happy that Hinata liked the gift, but he was feeling kind of strange inside. "You know me…… Uzumaki Naruto…… expert at giving gifts…." Hinata's incredulous look had Naruto frowning for a moment. Then he thought back to the lingerie. Oops! "I _mean_…." He sighed and shook his head. Then, a thought struck him. "What are you going to do with the….. well…." He scratched his head. "It was for Old Lady Tsunade, but you…… uhhh…… tried it on and all…."

Hinata fumbled the pin, but didn't drop it. She swallowed hard, but got herself under control. What _was_she going to do with that naughty bit of clothing? If her father ever came across it, or her snooping sister made an shocking discovery...

"I…." She blushed. "It might…." Biting her lip, she tried to finish her thought. "Something like that might…… ummm…… might be nice for my honeymoon some day…."

Naruto's eyes bulged. It was bad enough to wonder what a honeymoon with Hinata might be like. The very fact that she had used that specific word had him numb. Honeymoon implied marriage. Could she be thinking… that kind of thing…… some day…… with _him?_ Even if something like that might be in their future together, he certainly wasn't ready to think about it now!

Hinata grinned, seeing Naruto begin to sweat. She stored away her discovery for use somewhere down the road. It was nice to see that there were things that made such a rough and tough boy a bit weak in the knees.

"Ha ha ha." Naruto tried to sound like he was unaffected. "You're right Hinata! You did look really good!" That had them both going scarlet again.

Hinata eventually found herself grinning again. She would _not_ share that event with anyone else any time soon, and doubted that Naruto would either. But, seeing how scandalized she had felt before, she decided that he deserved to feel something similar himself. "I should at least stop by and talk to the Hokage tonight." She smiled. "It would be wrong, if she never realized that Jiraiya had sent her a gift. I will show it to her."

Naruto went as pale as a sheet.

"And, I can't wait to show it to the _other_ girls." Hinata fought hard to keep from smiling. Her joke was working.

_Naruto's face was priceless._


	2. Epilogue

The moon was high in the sky, occasional hidden by long streaks of cloud.

A number of couples strolled along the avenue, arm in arm, laughing or talking quietly. They exchanged pleasant greeting with passersby or any of the village guards they passed by.

One young pair, in contrast, hurried from one point of concealment to another, not wanting to be noticed by anyone. It had nothing to do with romance and privacy. _Their reputations were at stake._

"I don't know why **_you_** needed to come along, Hinata."

Naruto scratched his head, keeping a wary look out. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was come across Kakashi, Kurenei, or any of his friends. While he and Hinata had no intention of voluntarily telling any of them about the night's events, there was no telling what kind of verbal mishap might take place.

Hell, all anyone had to do was say 'Hello,' and they two of them would probably light up brighter than the midnight sun. That would lead to all sorts of questions, and who knows what their reactions might give away!

_It was best to play things safe._

"I was the one who…… you know…." Hinata blushed in the darkened recesses of a large weeping tree. "I was the one who…… well…… tried it on." She shivered a moment, and not from the chill breeze that blew over her. "So….. I…… ummm…… should apologize to her."

Hinata was **_very_** big on propriety. She had been raised as the heir at one point, and had been lectured countless times on manners and obligations. Given that, she marveled at the fact that she hadn't fainted and gone into a coma the moment she had mistakenly opened the wrong box.

Secretly, she also wondered if Naruto might simply throw the package away. He knew that she would _never _have the nerve to ask Tsunade about it.

"Well then, I don't know why **_I_** have to go then!" Naruto signaled for her to follow him, as soon as he saw that the road ahead was clear. He continued to speak as they ran for the next place of cover. "You can show it to her and apologize. Damn. I thought you were just trying to trick me…."

He was beginning to sweat again. Hinata could easily tell Tsunade what she had done. The Hokage might not ask her any embarrassing questions in that situation. But, if _he _showed up as well, who knows what thoughts might cross that woman's mind!

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata sounded a bit shocked. "It was **_your _**task to deliver the present."

"I _did!" _Naruto said, laughing. It was a lot easier to joke about things now, seeing that they were no longer on the Hyuuga estates.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata was trying to be serious. "You know what I mean!" She bit her lip. "And I was pretending at first. But then, I decided this really was the right thing to do."

"Yes…… _alright_…." Naruto grudgingly admitted that Hinata had a good point. "But since you already wore the thing for me…." He smiled when he saw Hinata stumble. "We could just tell her what happened, and then leave real quickly, without actually showing her the thing." He whispered to himself after that. "And without answering any questions."

"It was _our_ mistake, Naruto-kun." Hinata was adamant. "_We're_ responsible."

"I didn't try it on," Naruto said, sounding somewhat cheeky. Then, he thought of something fun to say. "Though I _will_ if you want me to!" He smiled seeing Hinata trip again. "Hmmmm, I'd probably look better in a thong…."

Hinata stopped. There _had_ to be some way to get Naruto to behave a little more seriously now. Oh! That might do the trick. But, what if he actually did it?

"OK," Hinata said, taking the heart-shaped box out of the bag. "_G-_Go ahead. Fair's fair."

"Tsk tsk. It seems that I am a bad influence on you. No doubt Tsunade will say the same thing when she hears just how kinky you are. It's always the quiet ones!" Naruto grinned, enjoying the opportunity to tease Hinata.

Hinata dropped the box. It hit funny, and opened. The lingerie spilled out onto the road. "**Oh**" She felt as if the very darkness itself had a million eyes. Dropping to her knees, she scooped things back up again. "It was just a joke, Naruto-kun!"

"I know," Naruto said. "That's why we shouldn't need to go to all this trouble. Jiraiya just meant the damn thing as a joke." He sighed, rubbing his chin. He knew that wasn't the joke that Hinata was talking about. "You _know_ that this will get us in trouble some way or another, right?"

"It's the right thing to do, Naruto-kun." Hinata had begun to feel very nervous for some reason. "She will probably think very highly of us." The white-eyed girl truly believed that. "Shinobi are expected to be honorable."

"Well, it's your funeral too! You don't know Old Lady Tsunade the way that I do." Naruto shook his head. "For all I know, she might get really pissed at Jiraiya's little game, but take out her anger on _us." _He tensed up. "Or just me!" He pictured Tsunade holding up one finger again, as she had when he challenged her for the necklace.

As the two ninjas finally reached the broad and well lit stretch of the avenue leading to the Hospital Center, they tried to walk very sedately, acting as nonchalant as they possibly could. That by itself made them look somewhat suspicious.

"Hey guys!"

Both Naruto and Hinata froze. It was Sakura. She was reporting for her shift at the medical center. Neither said anything. Hinata tried to hide the bag behind her back. Naruto tried to look like his usual self, failing miserably. His one eyelid kept twitching.

Sakura scowled. She wondered if the two of them were purposefully ignoring her. Before she took offense, she caught sight of Hinata's pin. Seeing that, she smiled. "Hinata! That's beautiful!" She ran over to look at the jewelry more closely, not noticing the tremor in her friend's hands. "I can't believe he gave you something so wonderful. I would have expected him to screw things up somehow."

"Ummm…" Hinata had to clear her throat. "Ummm…… yes…… he did a wonderful job."

"Yeh! No mistakes at all. Not a one! Ha ha ha hah!" Naruto put on a crooked smile. "Things couldn't have gone any better. Hinata got what she wanted, and I…." That hadn't come out right.

The open ended comment had Hinata twitching. She dropped the bag, but quickly stepped in front of it.

"You know…." Sakura looked at Hinata, and then back at Naruto. "Both of you guys are acting kind of funny." She put her hands on her hips. "Are you **_sure_** that Naruto didn't do anything weird?"

"Not me. It was…." Naruto just managed to keep from flinching. He almost blurted out something about Jiraiya and the present. "I was a perfect gentleman."

Hinata nodded. She could agree to that statement without lying. But, Sakura wasn't convinced. "Did he try to kiss you without your permission, Hinata?" The pink haired medical ninja scrutinized Hinata's face. Her eyebrows went up when she saw Hinata blush.

"_N-N_-No…." Hinata managed an even voice, barely. "_W-W_-We didn't kiss." The stuttering made Sakura even more suspicious, even though it wasn't an uncommon thing for the shy white-eyed girl.

"Uh huh." Sakura shrugged, looking into the building and seeing one of her compatriots signal for her to hurry up. There must be a case coming in. Or, Tsunade was in one of her moods. "Well, we'll talk later, Hinata." Sakura said. Bending over, she whispered into the smaller girl's ear. "We'll do it when he's not around. You can tell me the full story." As she left, Sakura looked down at the bag. She opened her mouth, but shook her head and ran into the hospital facilities.

"**Damn!**" Naruto clenched his fists. That had been much too close. "Didn't I tell you we could run into all sorts of trouble? Are you going to be able to keep the secret from her, Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata squared her shoulders, trying to strike one of Naruto's poses. It had him grinning. "It's my Ninja Way!" She bit her lip, not able to keep the stance too long without feeling too ridiculous.

"It _better_ be!" Naruto laughed. "Maybe I'm having a good influence on you after all." He was glad to see Hinata trying to loosen up some. "Well, then, let's…"

"Hey, Naruto. Hi, Hinata."

It was Shikamaru, accompanied by Choji. Naruto was usually glad to see his two friends. But, not at _that _moment.

Hey… yeh… Shikamaru… Choji…" Naruto tensed up. "Uhhh… good to see you guys…" He was not in the mood to deal with the self-proclaimed genius. But, since Shikamaru would probably consider questions to be bothersome, things would probably be fine. He would ask the questions, taking the focus off of Hinata and himself. "Coming back from seeing your lady friends?"

Choji simply nodded his head, munching away on a large bag of chips. Now that he had a girlfriend, he bought jumbo-sized snacks, _not_ the small personal-size ones. For a moment, he stopped chewing. Something had caught his attention.

Shikamaru sighed, and then rolled his eyes. Putting both arms out in near supplication, he shook his head. "You are **_very_** fortunate, Naruto. You have a girlfriend who is quiet and well-behaved. You would _never _see Hinata doing anything that wasn't lady-like."

Both Naruto and Hinata swallowed hard.

Choji walked around Hinata, staring in her bag. He recognized that red color. It was used on heart-shaped boxes. They usually contained candy.

"She is also not the demanding type." Shikamaru sighed again. "Ino is so loud, and so persistent. She's also very…"

"_Troublesome," _Choji said for his friend. He looked at the partially concealed box…… then at Hinata…… then at the box again.

"Yes, troublesome. It was a nice gift. She liked it. That should have been enough. But then…" Shikamaru shrugged.

"_Temari," _Choji said.

"Exactly. It was 'Temari' this and'Temari' that. So bothersome. Ino tried to make me choose between the two of them tonight. She said that if it would make any difference, she would put on something 'naughty' for me." He ran his hand over his hair. "How many girls that we know would do _that?"_

Hinata almost tripped over her bag. Her heartbeat picked up.

"Is that chocolate, Hinata?" Choji asked. He pointed at the box containing the nightie. "Could I see…."

The white-eyed girl froze. But, Naruto came to her rescue. "Sorry, Choji. That's why we're here. It's for the Hokage." He then spoke in a stage whisper. "It's from Jiraiya. I don't think it would be a good idea to sneak anything out of _that_ box!"

The rotund shinobi looked torn. He certainly didn't want to be on the bad side of one of the Legendary Sannin. Then again, he _really_ liked sweets. "If I came with you to the Hokage, do you think…" Choji looked hopeful.

"**NO!**" Both Naruto and Hinata shouted at the same time, and then tried to look unconcerned. "No," Naruto said in a calmer voice. You're my friend, Choji. I _know_ what kind of moods Old Lady Tsunade can get in. I won't let you risk that. Tomorrow, if you run into me, I'll buy you some chocolate!"

That had Choji slapping Naruto on the back, a huge grin on his face. Shikamaru simply rubbed his chin, a crafty look in his eyes. He looked at the box, and then took note of his friends' reactions.

"Let's go, Hinata!" Naruto recognized Shikamaru's look. The only thing that would have been worse, would be if his friend held his two hands together in the way he did when contemplating things. "Tsuande will be off shift, and will probably be heading to bed. We need to make our delivery as quickly as possible."

"Bye," Hinata said, as Naruto tugged her towards the entryway.

"Maybe just one piece?" Choji asked, eyes awash with disappointment.

That had Hinata and Naruto sprinting for the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Safely inside the first of the large buildings making up the complex, Hinata took a moment to get her wits about her.

Looking down at her face, Naruto grinned. His mischievous nature rose to the fore again. "Hinata, let me see the box." He tried to sound very serious. "We **_should_** check to make certain that the red frilly object is still in place. You know what I'm talking about. The…"

"_Naruto-kun!" _Hinata turned bright pink. "Shush…." She looked around her to make certain no one was listening.

"Still want to come along?" Naruto asked. "If _that _embarrassed you, wait until you see what happens when we bring the thing to a tired and pissed off Hokage."

"Naruto!"

It was Shizune. She was dressed in a pair of light medical robes. Her eyelids drooped. It must be near her quitting time.

"Uhhh… Shizune!" Naruto tensed a slight bit, but he was beginning to get used to these unexpected run-ins. "How's it going?"

Shizune smiled. She was very fond of Naruto. Her eyes widened, and her smile grew, when she looked over at Hinata. "Hinata. Aren't _you_ a sight to see!" The dark-haired medical ninja admired the nice outfit that Hinata was wearing.

Naruto coughed hard, hearing that. Hinata blushed and brought her hand to her mouth.

"The _both_ of you look so nice!" Shizune rubbed her eyes, then yawned. "And that pin is exquisite." That had Naruto puffing out his chest. "And Naruto, you still have your necklace, I notice." The medical ninja pointed to Naruto's winnings from his bet with Tsunade. "I hope you two had a memorable night."

"Ummm…..yes." Hinata's hands twitched. The bag rubbed against her legs, feeling one hundred times heavier than it actually was.

"Ha! Of _course_ it was memorable," Naruto said, striking a pose he didn't quite feel. "That's my Ninja Way! After all, I am going to be Hokage some day." He put on a large grin. That ought to end the subject.

"So, why are you two here? You don't look sick, and I don't detect any sense of injury…." Shizune yawned again, hearing a bed calling her name.

"We have…… we have something to deliver to Tsunade…." Hinata said, swallowing hard.

"From Jiraiya," Naruto added.

"_Oh!" _Shizune suddenly looked like she had been stung by a bee or shocked by a live wire. "My, oh my. I can only imagine…." She shook her head. "I can bring it to her if you like. She is in a rather……well…… let's just say that she's **_not _**in the happiest of moods."

Naruto and Hinata looked at one another. "Well…… we could come back at a better time…… after all it's the thought that counts…… not the exact time when the gift is received…." Naruto gave Hinata a hopeful look.

"Naruto gave the Sannin his word to deliver the present after the Hokage left her shift," Hinata said. "It's his Ninja way." She took a deep breath, sticking with her convictions.

"Well, I know how _that_ is," Shizune said, grinning at Naruto. He had grown a lot, but he still had that wild look about him. She wouldn't be surprised if the young man did indeed become Hokage some day. "Hinata, you can sit and talk with me a while, if you like. The village can't afford to loose the both of you. The two of us can use the time to get the bandages ready."

"Ummm…… I should go too…." Hinata tried to think of an honest and convincing explanation. "Maybe if I'm there, the Hokage won't be so angry."

Shizune yawned and stretched. "OK. If that's what you want. Tsunade was still in her office when I walked past." She looked at Hinata a moment, suspicious that there was something more at the root of all this. But, she was too exhausted to follow up that thought. "Good night you guys!"

With that she left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two young shinobi made their way through the building, stopping just in front of a set of double doors leading into Tsunade's office. The doors swung open before they reached them, as a pair of medical ninjas to hurry out. "Hey, you forgot the duty roster!" One ninja said.

"You want to go back for it? After that_?" _The other was clearly sweating. "I sure as hell don't!"

"No way!We don't need it until tomorrow morning." She and her companion disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was busy looking at her feet. He waved arms in a grand flourish. "Uhhh…… ladies first…." He put his hand on the door knob.

Hinata looked up at him.

"I was just being a gentleman!" Naruto protested, moving the door open a bit.

Hinata stood staring at him.

"**WELL, ARE YOU GOING TO ANNOY ME BY PLAYING WITH MY DOORS, OR DISTURB ME BY ACTUALLY COMING IN?**"

Naruto squared his shoulders, and then put on his most care-free persona. He marched in under the ornate archway with high steps. Stopping, he held out his hand and snapped his fingers. Hinata followed timidly behind him and placed the bag in his hand.

Tsunade sat at her desk, hands steepled in front of her. She had **that** face, the one which reminded Naruto of towering thunderclouds.

"Uzumaki Naruto, completing his dangerous mission, Mam!" Naruto tried to sound flippant, but sweat drops began sprouting up all over his face.

"Why me?" The Hokage closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she raised an eyebrow. "And why Hinata?" Her eyes narrowed. Why _was_ the usually quiet and considerate Hyuuga girl here at this hour?

"Ummm…." Hinata tried to imitate Naruto, by standing tall and strong. "It's my mission too, Mam!"

"I see." Tsunade shook her head, wondering just what was going on. "The Leaf's most unpredictable ninja, and one of the most respectable and peaceful shinobi, together. _Wonderful_. I just can't wait to hear what's on your minds." She looked at the bag Naruto held. "What's that? It better not…" She was distracted, when Hinata's jeweled pin caught the light just so. "Is that new jewelry, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Mam."

Naruto took the red heart-shaped box out and held it in front of him. He took one step towards Tsunade. That was simple enough. He took two more.

"Be brave, Naruto-kun…." Hinata whispered. She watched as Naruto squared his shoulders and marched onward, his arms swinging.

"This is for you," Naruto said, when he stopped in front of the Hokage's cluttered desk.

"How sweet," Tsunade said, sitting up straighter. "But, I prefer my men a little bit older." She chuckled, seeing the look on Naruto's face. "Unless the gift is part of Hinata's plan. Maybe she wants me to think it's from you…… so she can pass an unwanted boyfriend off on someone else…."

Naruto threw his chin out, scowling.

"**No!**" Hinata said, taking a step forward. She blushed, realizing that she had spoken rather loudly.

Tsunade smiled, but her sour look soon returned. She was tired, and not in the mood for shenanigans. "Let me guess," she said. "_Jiraiya." _

"That's why they made her Hokage," Naruto said to Hinata. He tossed the box on Tsunade's desk, and then turned to leave. "Later, Old Lady!"

"**_Not_**…… **_one_**…… **_more_**…… **_step_**……" Tsunade stood up, stretched,and then cracked her fingers. "I have some questions for such an excellent delivery boy."

"Questions?"Naruto swallowed hard. Questions usually called for answers. Answers might end up getting him or Hinata in hot water. "The perverted old hermit gave me a task. I completed the damn task. Now…." Naruto staged a yawn, "Now I need to get some sleep."

The Hokage walked over towards Naruto, stopping to admire Hinata's gift from Naruto. "That's truly lovely, Hinata. Who gave it to you? It _couldn't_ have been Naruto!" She had a nasty look in her eye. "I would have expected a noodle bowl with your name on it… a new kunei, or…." Tsunade turned to look Naruto straight in the eyes. "Or, given the amount of time he spent with that hairy old reprobate, I wouldn't have been surprised if he gave you something… _inappropriate_…."

"_N_-Not me…." Naruto held his hands up. "That's not my Ninja Way!"

Hinata shook her head. Naruto hadn't actually given her the red box.

"Good…" Tsunade said, clenching a fist. "I don't know just what I might do if a certain young man tried to corrupt a certain young lady."

Naruto twitched.

"Now Naruto, just what did Jiraiya offer you, to make you risk life and limb." Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "I hope it was something special. Because if that box holds what I _think_ it does…."

"Well, I…" Naruto swallowed hard. She wouldn't really take out her anger on him, would she? "I accepted his offer to learn a powerful new technique. His words were _'I will teach you a really powerful jutsu when I get back in town. I think you may _finally_ be ready for it. Few could actually hope to master it. All I ask is that you bring the gift to her tonight, after she gets off shift at the Medical Center'_." Naruto thumbed his nose, an irreverent look on his face. "Akatsuki may be gone, but the Leaf still has powerful enemies." Ha. Let her think that he was being altruistic about things!

"I see. I should have known. No doubt he tempted you with noodles, first." Tsunade grimaced. "You're predictable. _Very_ predictable. Not the most advantageous trait in a ninja."

"I didn't accept, Old lady! I mean, not just for noodles!" Naruto replied, defensively. "He said _'What if I buy you a week's worth of noodles, putting it on account for you?' _But, I simply shook my head."

"Good," Tsunade rubbed her hands together. "I doubt even a week of noodles is worth ending up in Intensive Care." Tsunade hid a grin when Hinata stepped between her and Naruto. "So, what **_else_** did he offer?"

"Nothing, really. I mean…." Damn. That was a very unfortunate slip of the tongue.

"What was it?" The Hokage asked, sounding deceptively sweet. For those who knew Tsunade well, that was a particularly ominous tone of voice.

"I…" Naruto froze. He looked at Hinata, then Tsunade, and finally the box. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Hmmmm…." Tsunade walked over to her desk. "They left the duty roster here. I have been thinking that each and every shinobi should come to appreciate the hard work that the medical staff does. It might teach them some humilty, making them do some of the scutt work for a while." She picked up a pen. "Who can I give orderly duty? You know. Cleaning bed pans…… changing dressings…… mopping up vomit…… the fun stuff…."

Naruto sighed. He was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't.

"Alright, Granny." If he was going to have to give in, there was no way he was going to do so with good grace. "Ero-Sennin said _'Tell you what. Just hang around after Tsunade opens the gift. Tell her to make certain that it's to her liking." _He stopped, his mouth wide open. He blinked repeatedly.

"There's more, isn't there?" Tsunade scowled. She had heard more than enough already

"Just more of the same," Naruto managed to get out, his mouth going dry. "N-Nothing important, really." He walked over to Hinata. "Can we go now? Hinata's family might be worried if she stays out too long."

"Ever give someone an enema before?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto hung his head. "Ero-Sennin said '_If you feel brave enough, ask her if she might like to share it with you." _He couldn't help stuttering when he finished up_. "_Th-Th_-That _alone_ ought to _m-m-_make it worth your _wh-wh_-while'_…."

Hinata's mouth fell open. She scowled at Tsunade, and then blushed when she saw the Hokage catch wind of that glare. Her eyes went wide when the older ninja's face took on an appearance more befitting an Oni than a lovely woman.

"Is _that _the reason you decided to deliver the present, Naruto?" Tsunades eyes flashed.

"**No!**" Naruto almost took up a fighting stance. "I thought it contained chocolate!"

"_Thought?" _The Hokage held up one finger. Naruto would know what that meant. "Does that mean that you peaked? You know that there's something other than candy inside?"

"**_NO WAY!_**" Naruto almost suffered whiplash, shaking his head so fast. He blushed, thinking about peaking. But, he _had_ told the truth. He never looked in the box.

Hinata turned as red as a girl possibly could. That drew Tsunade's attention to her. "Hinata, is there something bothering you?" The Hokage walked over and stood in front of the white-eyed girl, trying to look less fearsome. Hinata didn't need the same kind of treatment that Naruto usually did. "I still don't understand why _you_ are here. It's easy enough for me to believe that Naruto had the poor judgment to follow through on this delivery. But, I _never _would have guessed that you'd get involved with something like that…."

"Ummm…." Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Well, you know Hinata." Naruto spoke up loudly. "She's always looking out for other people, when she should be more worried about herself. She probably thought that I would just toss the present away, after I had given my word to deliver it. She thought that you should receive a gift that someone bought for you. She's a pretty special girl."

"I see," Tsunade said, her suspicion growing even more. "Hinata?"

"I…… ummm…… you see…….I…." Hinata started rubbing her fingers together.

"I'm willing to accept whatever punishment I have earned," Naruto said, angry that Tsunade was carrying on the Third Degree even without opening the package. No one had actually done anything worthy of scolding. "Old lady, just because you are Hokage **_doesn't_** mean that you should keep Hinata here too. Let me tell you…"

Naruto began trembling, unable to use his muscles correctly. He couldn't use his tongue. Tsunade had used a tame version of the _Chuusuusei Biribiri _on him.

"I'll teach you how to do that one day, Hinata. With that boy's mouth, it might come in handy." The Hokage sighed. "Now, go on…."

Hinata fought to maintain her composure. She knew the best and easiest way was just to come out and say things. "I apologize. I did not realize that it was your gift. I opened the box by mistake. I tried it on."

Tsunade stood dead still. She didn't even blink. For all Hinata or Naruto knew, she could have been a statue. "I could have…." Tsunade cleared her throat. "I could have sworn that you said you tried it on." She quickly moved over to her desk and opened the heart-shaped box. The nightie hung suspended from her finger. "You…… _this_…."

Hinata nodded, and then bowed her head.

"For…… _him_…." The Hokage stared at Naruto.

"Ummm…… I _told_ him to stay down in the yard…." Hinata fought to get the words out.

Tsunade stood ramrod stiff again. Finally shaking her head, she walked over to a cabinet and unlocked it. She reached for a glass and a bottle of the hard stuff. Looking at the glass, she tossed it back in, opened the bottle, and took a long drink.

"I've been working way too hard. This _must_ be a dream." Tsunade actually pinched herself. "So…… you tried that on…… in your father's house, I presume…… and Naruto just happened to see you…."

Hinata nodded.

Tsunade sighed. Kids would be kids. But, if Hyuuga Hiashi ever got wind of this, innocent or not…_Geez!_

But, she should probably try to look on the bright side of things. If there was a bright side. This was an opportunity, in a sense. She didn't like to interfere in personal matters; but, if Naruto had behaved wrongly, it might be best if she ordered him to stay away from Hinata for her own good. On the other hand, knowing what she did now, if Naruto and Hinata had behaved properly, this whole event might actually do them some good.

_It also gave her something to hold over their heads._

"What did he do when he saw you?" Tsunade asked Hinata.

"He came into my room saying 'Hinata…… are you OK…… did you hurt yourself?' When he saw me, I squeaked." The young girl blushed again, remembering. "He placed his hand firmly over his nose. He stepped backwards, falling heavily into a chair. The loud noise had my father check on me, threatening to come in the room."

Tsunade just shook her head. She looked over at Naruto and sighed. What would happen to Konoha if he really **_did _**become Hokage some day?

"Then he said _'Wrong box. That one was for Tsunade. I was just going to deliver it for that stupid perverted hermit!' _I had…… I had thought…… I almost thought that he had gotten it for you…." Hinata looked way.

"What?" The Hokage furrowed her brow, causing Hinata to take a couple of steps backwards. "Well, with Naruto…." She shrugged. "The pin was your present. But you opened the heart-shaped box by mistake. OK."

"Yes," Hinata said, smiling, despite her thumping heart. "He said that he wanted things to be perfect_." _She lowered her eyes. "I opened the box meant for you…… I didn't see the small box at first…." Hinata had the urge to add something important. "He left the room while I got dressed. When I came outside on the balcony I opened my present. I didn't open it while I when I was…. ummm…."

"I'm going to kill Jiraiya!" Tsunade slammed her hand down hard on her desk. All four legs cracked, and then broke off, letting the furniture slam heavy to the floor. "Neither of you will tell him what happened…… _if _you know what's good for you! That kind of story would please him no end."

Hinata gulped, and then nodded.

"Y-Y-Yes…." Naruto had control of his tongue again.

"So Hinata, are you sure you want to go out with that scraggly trouble-maker after all this?" Tsunade nodded towards Naruto. "Who knows what might happen next!."

Hinata walked over to Naruto and put her hand around his arm. That was answer enough.

"And I take it you are not going to be kind to Hinata, by choosing someone else?" Tsunade failed to keep a grin off of her face when she saw Hinata squeeze Naruto's arm harder.

"No way, Old Lady. Not after what I saw. I mean…." Naruto closed his eyes. His mouth would be the end of him.

Tsunade sighed. "See?""

"He…… he wasn't really…… he wasn't really a good ninja once." Hinata ignored Naruto's mumbled cursing. "But he tried very hard…… he was always practicing……" She nodded her head. "He probably just…… ummm…… needs some work in this too…."

"That's an understatement," the Hokage said.

"Shit!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, a disapproving tone in her voice.

"Huh? Oh. OK." Naruto scratched his head. "_Crap_, then…."

It was Hinata's turn to sigh.

"It's a start, any way. You're a very brave woman, Hyuuga Hinata. Probably the bravest I know." Even though the older woman was about to collapse from exhaustion, her mischievous streak demanded some attention. "Before I fall asleep at my desk, I ought to try the damn thing on. It's only fitting, so to speak." She doubted that the one-size-fits-all lingerie would actually fit her. That didn't matter, since she wasn't really going to try the thing on. "Now, who wants to stay and watch?"

Hinata began walking quickly to the door.

Naruto stood still, staring. His tongue worked, but he didn't have normal control of his major muscles yet. He closed his eyes when Tsunade reached for her top button, even though he was fairly certain she was teasing him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata came walking back, her footsteps sounding heavy for such a small girl. "What are you doing?"

"I…… you know…… that jutsu…… my muscles won't move right…." Trying to move his right leg, he swung his left arm around instead, leaving his hand resting on Hinata's chest. "**Honest!**"

Hinata took Naruto by the arm, and then dragged him slowly from the room.

"Those two" Tsunade said, falling into her chair. "What next?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

END


End file.
